Dance with me
by Burnbee
Summary: "I just want to cuddle." he nods. "but only if ye dance with me!" Barnacles x Kwazii rated for cussing. The Octonauts


**_they are people with their animal tails and animal ears. they are technically hybrid's I guess oh and Peso waddles and swims great like a Penguin._**

Barnacles was unprepared for walking into the room and seeing what he saw. Kwazii was dancing around and singing to music.  
"say that ye wan' me every day! that ye wan' me every way! the ye need me, got me trippen super psycho love! aim, pull the trigger, feel the pain! getting bigger, go insane from this bitter feeling, tripping super psycho love!" Kwazii dancing around the room. Barnacles smiled, his boyfriend really was crazy. he watched as his boyfriends tail swished back and forth as he danced. suddenly he was grabbed and pulled in to the room with a laugh. his boyfriend turned around with a grin.  
"enjoying yourself?" Barnacles ask. Kwazii laughed as he was twirled around and into Barnacles arms.  
"actually yes." Kwazii laughed wrapping his tail around Barnacles waste. Barnacles laughed.  
"let me go." Barnacles laughed. Kwazii pouted and let his tail slide off and he turned around in Barnacles arms. he lifted his arms and put them around Barnacles neck, while looking into his eyes. Barnacles raised an eye brow at the mischievous look in Kwazii's eye's. "what?" Barnacles ask with a chuckle.  
"dance with me." Kwazii said. Barnacles looked confused.  
"what?" Barnacles ask. Kwazii smiled.  
"dance with me." Kwazii said. he dropped his ears and opened his eyes real wide. Barnacles looked away and Kwazii smiled knowing all he had to do was pull one more trick and he'd have him.  
"I don't know. I don't know how to dance." Barnacles said.  
"I can teach ye!" Kwazii exclaimed. Barnacles still looked hesitant. "awe, please Bear?" Kwazii ask sticking his bottom lip out and looking up at the taller man with his big eye's.  
"Kwazii you don't even know how to dance." Barnacles said still looking away. Kwazii huffed and crossed his arms turning around with a pout.  
"I do too." Kwazii mumbled. Barnacles sighed.  
"ok ok I give," Barnacles sighed. Kwazii brightened up and grabed his hand pulling him over to the radio. he pushed play.  
"this song tells you the moves!" Kwazii smiled brightly. they started dancing and Barnacles tripped over Kwazii's tail. "yeow!" Kwazii exclaimed as they fell over. Barnacles climbed off Kwazii's back.  
"Kwazii! are you ok?" Barnacles exclaimed. Kwazii sat up.  
"yeah, Cap i'm ok." Kwazii said. Barnacles reached down and pulled him up. he swooped him up and into his arms.  
"are you sure?" Barnacles ask. Kwazii put a hand to his head.  
"no omg yer big feet crushed me tail!" Kwazii said dramatically. "i'm gonna die." Kwazii added and flopped over in his arms. Barnacles laughed and threw him on the bed. Kwazii bounced and laughed. Barnacles jumpped on top of him and started tickling him. Kwazzi started laughing and trying to get away. "pl-please! lemme go!" Kwazii laughed.  
"I can't hear you." Barnacles laughed.  
"lemme go! or i'm going to piss on ye!" Kwazii laughed. Barnacles stopped and all of Kwazii's extra giggles slowly left. "you bastard," Kwazii huffed. he got and went to the bathroom. when he came back Barnacles was laughing. Kwazii glared but then he smiled. "hey come on ye still haven danced with me!" Kwazii said.  
"no. I just want to cuddle." Barnacles said. Kwazii smiled and nodded.  
"but, only if ye dance with me!" Kwazii giggled. Barancles sighed, knowing Kwazii could be stubborn when he had his heart set on something, and smiled.  
"alright fine." Barnacles said. "what kind of dance?" Barnacles ask. Kwazii shrugged.  
"I dunno. I know the Waltz, Conga, Gangnam Style, Cha cha slide, Hoedown throwdown, Dougie, Calypso, Cupid Shuffle, Electric slide, Macarena, Rumba, Salsa, and Dashi made me learn to Slow dance." Kwazii listed. Barnacles looked confused and Kwazii laughed. "we'll just go with this one." Kwazii said looking through his music. he picked the perfect song and showed Barnacles how to put his hands. "just let yer hands rest on me waste." Kwazii said.  
"ok." Barnacles said.  
"just follow my lead. this is really really easy." Kwazii said. Kwazii leaned over and pressed play on the radio.  
**Kiss me out on the bearded barley. Nightly, beside the green, green grass. Swing, swing, swing the spinning step, You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress. Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight, Lead me out on the moonlit floor, lift your open hand, Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance, Silver moon's sparkling. So kiss me.**  
even though he was doing the girls part, Kwazii led Barnacles in the dance.  
"see, ye can dance." Kwazii smiled brightly.  
"I was thinking, we should go out on another date to the beach, how's that sound?" Barnacles ask looking down. Kwazii smiled.  
"only if ye dance with me!" Kwazii giggled resting his head on Barnacles chest.


End file.
